The Lost Heir
by Silian
Summary: A young Elf is found by humans. Who is this mysterious Elf? How will he cope with being so different from those around him? What will he do when those he loves dies from age?
1. Prologue

I have finally started my story, The First Centuries, again. It is under a new name.

As I said, this story began to form when I did some research on Legolas. This is my impression of what happened, and is entirely fictional. I am trying to keep as accurately as possible to the facts in the book, but since I have only read LotR, and not the others, there might be some mistakes. I apologise for this in advance. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Middle Earth. They were all created by Tolkien, and belong to him.

I steal some ideas from River God (Wilbur Smith), The Wheel of Time (Robert Jordan), and the thousands of other books that I have read in my life.

****

The Lost Heir

Prologue

"NOOOOO!!!"

The scream reverberated through the outskirts of Eryn Lasgalen. Orcs trembled in fear at the sound of anger, while friends bowed their heads in sorrow. A few blinked back silent tears. None who heard it was left completely unaffected.

An echo carried to a young woman who was tending her garden. It was so soft that the girl who stood next to her did not even react.

She watched in silence as a single tear escaped her eye and fell next to the green leaves on the ground. Tears and leaves that should not have fallen during that time of year. Spring, a time of rejoicing had instead turned into a time of mourning for all of nature.

"It has begun." Her voice sounded ancient. Much too old for the body from whence it came.

The other girl looked up. Curiosity and concern obscured her otherwise beautiful features. She alone could sympathize with the despair that foresight could bring. Others saw it as a gift… she knew it to be a curse. To be able to know the future with only a limited ability to influence it was an evil that none should have to endure. 

But what had Urena seen that she had not even glimpsed? 

"What's wrong?"

Urena stood up, and began walking towards her home. 

"Do not fear, all will be revealed in time. Come, we must prepare for their arrival… You must prepare for his arrival" 

***

Ok, this is where I am going to leave you. This is after all only the prologue and I know that it is a bit short, but it's only a taste of what's to come. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Original Findings


	2. Ch1: Original Findings

Due to technical problems with fanfiction.net I had to remove this story, and resubmit it. Sorry for any inconvenience that I have caused. 

A note of thanks to Arwen Tinuviel who reviewed my story. I hope that I can keep you intrigued.

Special thanks to StrawberryChick. If it weren't for you this story would never have appeared. You have been a pillar of strength. 

To Slef: No, you can not read the longer version, but don't fear. Everything will be included in this story (except for everything that is in "Duty")

****

The Lost Heir

Chapter 1: Original Findings

Frumgar knelt on the forest floor.

His eyes were shut. He did not wish to see the accusing stares of those lying on the floor. Elves accusing him because he had been unable to save them. Because he had lingered when he had heard the sound of battle.

His hands covered his ears to bar the song of the trees. A song of mourning. Whispers of the horror they had seen seeped through, causing him to scream in anger and grief.

Men stood scattered around him. They spoke in whispers, afraid of bringing the wrath of their leader upon them. None had ever seen Frumgar act in such an undignified manner, which confused and frightened them. 

One of them finally found the courage to speak out: "My Lord, they were only Elves!"

Frumgar opened his eyes and looked about him incredulously. The "only Elves" lay broken and mutilated. Their faces were frozen in the expressions they had held when they had died. Shock, horror and pain lined their fine features. They were never to smile, laugh, or know joy again. None had found a peaceful death. 

*Oh, that I would live to see such horror*

With much difficulty he regained his composure, and stood up. Although not even the week old growth of beard on his face could hide his youth, his regal bearing had returned, and it was clear to all that he was the son of a king, not only in name, but also in disposition. 

The man who had spoken covered back in fear, while the others found their confidence return.

"I would not wish this fate upon anyone – not even dwarves. These elves were warriors who fought bravely against great odds. We will honor them. Check every one. If there is but one left with breath in his lungs, we will do all that we can for him. The rest will be buried"

"And the orcs?" asked Rodib.

"Burn them."

One of the younger men – Lotert – approached Frumgar, while the rest began checking the bodies. 

"My Lord, what is a large army of orcs doing in the forest? Must we not send a messenger to your father and warn him of the danger."

"Aye," Frumgar was deep in thought and did not really hear what Lotert had said. "Send Rodib. He will be pleased to be excused from this task."

Lotert bowed and left, leaving Frumgar to his thoughts. The initial shock had warn off, and now he wandered at what he saw before him. What would bring a band of elvish warriors this far from their home? Had they recognised the threat of the orcs and were send to destroy them? 

He moved to a group that lay apart from the rest. Their bodies were bundled protectively over a single elf. Even in death they protected him and he had to admire their dedication. He began pulling them away to see whom it was that had inspired such devotion.

The last body was finally removed and Frumgar could do no more than stare in surprise. 

Another scream sounded through the forest.

***

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" 

Kari was fuming. She gazed at the Urena, at the cot, at Urena. Most people covered away from the future queen when she was so enraged, but Urena only smiled. This infuriated her even more.

"My son is gone! Dead! You were the one who told me not to dwell on that which I can't change and yet here you are, telling me to prepare for the coming of a child. It is ridiculous."

Urena took a blanked and brought it to her face. She breathed deeply and smiled again: "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Everything is ready for his arrival."

Kari bit her tongue to stop herself from retorting in a very unladylike fashion. *This is not the correct behavior for a queen. Calm yourself. She is just so… infuriating* She took a few calming breaths and felt herself relax. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, with only a slight sound of menace: "Do not forget whom I am, Wisdom. My father shall hear about this."

Urena's smile disappeared and her face hardened. "You have only been married to the son of the king for two years and already you'll bother him with petty quarrels? You are more than welcome to speak to him. Do not forget who I am, and that my position is equal to that of the king."

Her cold menace of her words frightened Kari and she kept quite. Her anger was gone, replaced by uncertainty. Urena's face softened as she looked at the girl. *If only I could tell her what was to come. Warn her of the joy and pain that that the future will hold.*

"I am not trying to harm you, I am trying to help you. Trust me, as you once did."

Before Kari could reply, a servant entered their room. "I apologise for interrupting my Lady, but I thought you should know. A messenger from Frumgar is requesting an audience with the king."


	3. Ch2: Acceptance

I have decided to create a glossary. I did try to place all relevant terms and people in there, but if I missed something that you do not know, do not hesitate to ask me. It will be updated as the story is written.

****

The lost Heir

Chapter 2: Acceptance

Kari shoved her way through the crowd.

It seemed as if all the populace of Anduin was packed into the courtyards. They had come to welcome their future King and were jammed so tightly that Kari could scarcely breathe in the press and the heat. *The ways of men are strange.* She thought. *Give them but a hint of glory and they will love you forever.*

Kari was feeling wretched, for she had slept little for two nights on account of the worry and the strain. Apart from the uncertainty of the fate of her husband, she had been burdened with the onerous duty of preparing for the coming of a child. Added to which, now that her husband had returned, she was still parted from him.

The guards on the borders had been doubled, taking away some of the protection for the royal family. With orcs roaming the borders, the King would rather risk his family's lives than those of his people. Anyway, she had run from the palace when she had heard the news of the return of her husband, not waiting for the few guards who were on duty to join her.

She could see her husband moving through the crowds. The barrier that kept her from him opened in front of him as a knife through soft butter. He walked, tall and proud, acknowledging those he knew and those who were of noble birth, with either a nod of the head, or a wave of his hand. And yet, he did not even glance in her direction.

Lotert squared his shoulders and strode forward, flanking Frumgar, one measured step to his rear. "Sir, I am not a married man, and might not know much of such matters. But do you think it to be prudent to keep your wife waiting. Her temper is well known and she'll give you a lashing with her tongue if you do not recognise her soon." He tried, without success to keep the amusement from his voice.

"As always, you speak the truth, my young warrior. Go to her, and bring her to me." Frumgar sighed. His heart rejoiced at seeing his wife again, but he had hoped to avoid her until he had spoken to Urena. It had been decided to consult Urena on the best course of action, and now, his wife was a complication he did not need. 

Kari watched the lone man break away from the progression and sighed in relief. He came with but a little difficulty towards her, the men who had blocked his path nursing painful bruises. He reached her, bowed, and asked: "My lady, may I escort you to your husband?" He had to shout to get himself heard above the clamor of a few thousand people.

"Certainly." She replied, her face brightening. *He had not forgotten me.*

With her escort in tow and the barrier of human bodies gone, she all but ran towards her husband. When she reached him they stood for a moment in silence as she carefully scrutinized him. 

He was in desperate need of a bath and blood decorated his tunic, but he appeared to be generally unharmed. He seemed to have aged beyond his years in the time they had been parted. His eyes were older and wiser, but with a hint of the joy she had last seen when his son had been born. She felt a pang of jealousy which she immediately suppressed.

He grabbed her around the waist and stared into her eyes. "The sun did not shine during the time we were parted, but it has risen again, and I am whole. It is good to see you again, wife of my heart. And I have news. But first I must see Urena. I must ask her council. Pray, do forgive me for holding from you news that might gladden your heart as well."

The crowd cheered as he bend down to kiss her. White pedals floated in the air, some of them falling in Kari's hair. She laughed in delight and the years of sadness seemed to fall from her shoulders. "You always know exactly what to say to me, Frumgar. Urena is in my chamber." Her laughter changed to a scowl. "She had me preparing for… No wait, you should see for yourself."

"So, we both have our little secrets." He smiled. 

They reached the entrance of the palace. Frumgar turned around and held up his hand in a command of silence, which the crowd immediately obeyed. "Countrymen." 

"I have seen the land to the north. It is a rich land, but there's no strength left in their world. They're scattered, divided, leaderless. They are ready to be invaded."

The crowd cheered. "Frumgar! Frumgar!" A voice sounded through the crowd, and was soon taken up by every tongue. "Frumgar! Frumgar!" 

Frumgar made no attempt to acknowledge the applause. He turned and entered the Hall of Kings.

***

They reached Kari's chambers. Urena immediately ushered them inside and closed the door behind Lotert, who was the last of the assembly to enter.

She laid a blanket on the bed and whispered to one of the men in Frumgar's party. The man took a step forward and placed the bundle he held gently on the blanket. 

Kari gasped as she looked down at the object. It was a small child, but it was the most beautiful child she had ever beheld in her life. He had small pointed ears, dark gray eyes that seemed to express more emotions than one as young could feel, and blonde, almost white hair. 

She began to stroke his hair and the child giggled in delight. Without thinking she took the small bundle of joy into her arms, rocking him gently. His eyes closed and she sang the sleeping song she had song for her son such a long time ago:

"Away to the world of dreams  
my sweet.  
Along meandering streams  
fall softly thy feet."

Frumgar joined her song, his tenor complementing her lovely soprano to perfection. 

"Away until thee wake  
my child.  
As long as you need I shall wait  
until your breath draws mild."

Another voice joined theirs, strong and powerful, like the growling of an old lion.

"Away from all your fears…"

Frumgar broke of and turned around feeling a bit flustered. He had not heard the door behind him open and close softly, but it must have happened, for where the young men had stood, there was an old man. 

"My Lord, I apologise for I did not see you." He said, his face a peculiar shade of red.

"Do not fear my son. I can see that you have more important business than to speak to an old man." The King smiled. "Who is this child?"

Urena answered. "They found him amongst the bodies of his family and could not leave him to a certain death. Instead they decided to seek my council."

"How did you know?" Asked Frumgar, feeling even more bewildered.

"Men." Urena snorted. "They are not surprised when I listen to the wind and tell them whether the sun is going to shine or not. And yet they are surprised when I see something of their personal life. Have you decided a name for a child." 

It was Kari's turn to look bewildered. "Does this mean we can keep him. Yes, we should probably name him. I think "Fram" will do."

"Keep him? Why do you think did I ask you to prepare for a child? I must warn you that it is not easy to raise a child from a different race. He will grace your life with joy and great sadness." Replied Urena, "But I think you should allow him to keep the name his birth parents gave him…"

The King interrupted, "Very well. You may raise him as your own. But do remember that he is not of our blood and is thus not the heir to the throne."

Frumgar nodded. "What do you suggest we name him, Urena?"

"You should hold this until he is ready to understand who he really is." She removed a ring that was fastened to a gold locket from the child's neck. "His parents named him… Legolas."

-----------------

Authors note:

Ridiculous? Yes that is what I thought when the idee first came to me. But Legolas was chosen to join the fellowship bcs of the qualities that would make him a good companion. This explains why he was able to get along so well with the other races (except dwarves of course). And there is so little known abt him that it might have happened.

I would like to note again that this story is purely fictional. Tolkien never hinted that this happened.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Amorous: Yes I did some research on Legolas, and couldn't find much (as I've said). When I do have time I'll send you what I have. And yes, it is not uncommon to want to know more abt Legolas (although it was until the movie came out. Orlando Bloom did a good job.)

Kitera-Matar: Hint: Read Appendix A in LotR (The house of Earl). Thanks for your support.

Arwen Tinuviel: Thank you very much for your support. I know that it was mean of me to remove the story (with your review) and expect you to continue reading. I really appreciate it that you did. Kari's age is a bit of a mystery. Bcs Tolkien never said much about Frumgar I am loathe to give him an age (bcs I don't know how old he became). But I think of him as about 20, that would make Kari abt 19. Hope this answeres your question. 

Strawberry Chick: Yes well, you haven't reviewed yet, but I know that you will (or I hope that you will). Thanks in advance.


	4. Ch3: An Autobiography

I should probably have said this at the beginning of the story, but I hope that you figured it out anyway:

* Indicates an unspoken thought

" As in all other stories: dialogue

[* Indicates writing.

This chapter is dedicated to those of you who read and enjoyed my previous story: The First Centuries.

If you are worried about Duty, don't fear, for it shall be updated. Unfortunately this will only happen somewhere in the future, for it is going to be sort of a sequel to this story.

Oh yes, I made a mistake. The leader of the Northmen is not a King, but a chieftain, but I am not going to change it, unless it REALLY bothers someone. 

****

The Lost Heir

Chapter 3: An Autobiography

25 Years later... 

[*My earliest memories faded into a vague feeling of happiness.

I ruled my little Kingdom with an iron fist, and spared none from my constant call for attention. There was never a shortage of subjects, for my parents took pity on all that crossed their path. Beggars were given a large plate of food, and a warm bed next to the stables, while noblemen occupied the rooms in the towers. They all gave in to my every whim, and no request that I made was too small, or large to be granted.

The years passed, and as I became more aware of my surroundings, and how different I was from those around me, I moved out of that ignorant bliss that I had spend many years in. I was content, and there was much happiness to be found in my contentment.

But I was frightened of the future.

I once cornered my father in a rare moment when there ware no visitors in our home, and asked him the question that had been bothering me for a while: "Father, how old are you?"

My father looked at me in a mixture of surprise and shock: "Very old, but why do you ask, Little One?"

"Are you as old as the Oak tree that stands in the middle of our yard?"

"No, Little One"

We sat awhile in silence. My father was not a patient man, but he always allowed me to clear my head before forcing me to speak.

"Will I ever be as old as that tree?"

"Yes, you will grow up to be far older than that."

"And where will you be?"

I could almost see the resignation in my Father's eyes. He had always known that he couldn't keep the truth from me forever, but I think that he had hoped that he could keep it from me a while longer.

"I will be the ground in which your roots grow."

"So it is true then."

"Peace, Little One. I am not gone yet. We still have some time together. Speaking of time, should you not go to your lessons?"

"Yes father."

I left him then, feeling totally miserable. But he had to be alone with his own thoughts, while I went to fight my own daemons. *]

The writer thoughtfully chewed the end of his quill. Writing an autobiography was more difficult than he had originally thought. How could he explain the mixed feelings of joy and despair that had graced his early life? How did he put into words his need to be accepted to those that could never understand and didn't care?

And it did not help that this had to be completed in a weeks time *Why do I always have to do things at the last minute?* He wondered. The next day was the beginning of the Festival of Éothéod, which meant feasting for an entire day. He sighed again, crumpled the parchment and threw it to join the multitude of others that was already lying on the floor.

The new parchment seemed to glare at him. *This is useless.* He thought. *I am never going to be able to complete this in time.* He sighed again, feeling very sorry for himself. Down filled his mouth and his quill continued to veer to the right. An idee struck him. He stood up, dropped the quill, grabbed his bow and quiver, which stood next to his bed, and ran downstairs.

A voice stopped him. "Legolas, where are you going? Are you not going to great my guest?"

Legolas skidded to a halt. He bowed hastily. "Father, Lord Rodib." Before they could reply, he was gone, not heeding the voice that called after him.

"Boys." Said Frumgar apologetically. "He has his bow with him, so I assume that he has gone to the archery range. He should return soon, if you are willing to wait. Otherwise I shall sent one of my men to him."

"Do not trouble yourself, Your Highness." Said Rodib with a tight smile. "I have not come to see him. There is something that I need to bring to your attention."

Frumgar frowned. "Could this matter not be discussed in court?" He asked.

It was not unusual for his subjects to speak to him outside court, but he did not like, or trust Rodib. He respected him because he had been a good warrior in his prime, and was now the schoolmaster, but he still remembered that it had been Rodib who had suggested that they take Legolas to the forest and leave him to die. 

"Nay, Your Highness. It is a personal matter that concern only you." Replied Rodib.

Frumgar's from deepened. "What concerns me concerns Éothéod. But speak, I shall listen."

Rodib bowed. "Your Highness is very kind and understanding. I come to you about Legolas."

"Legolas?" Frumgar exclaimed. "What has he done wrong this time?"

"He has done nothing wrong."

"Then I consider this audience to be over." Said Frumgar, feeling very irritated with Rodib for wasting his time.

"Hear me out, Your Highness. Legolas did nothing wrong, but I do have some grievances about him. He always leaves his work until the last minute. Sometimes he only finishes the work that I have given him in class. And…" His voice faltered.

"Pray, do speak Rodib. I am a busy man, and cannot sit here and listen to you forever!"

"The other students don't like him." He managed to stammer.

"Why?" Frumgar suspected that it was not the other students, but Rodib who did not like his son.

"He is just so… so perfect. It's infuriating."

"Would you expect anything less from the son of the King?" Grinned Frumgar. "What do you suggest I do. Request him to develop some faults?"

"Nay, Your Highness. I urge you strongly to reconsider your ruling that all boys should be educated, and to remove Legolas from my class."

Frumgar looked down at the man who lay at his feet. He could not remember hitting him, but his hand throbbed and a blind fury seemed to overwhelm him. It took all his will power not to kill the man.

"Get out of my home! Now!" He cried.

Rodib scampered to his feet. He bowed quickly, and fled from the presence of the King.

--------------------------

Thanks to all my reviewers. I must say that I did not except support, but thought that I was going to be flamed as no one has been flamed before ;)

Nikki: Sorry, this chapter was posted without a thanks to your review, bcs it wasn't there by the time I uploaded. Don't worry, I will continue with the story until it's finished. (I hope). Thank you very much for your support. 

Arwen Tinuviel: Thanks for your constant support. I don't think you can imagine how much it is appreciated. I am writing this story for the enjoyment of writing, but it is nice to know that there are people who reads it, and enjoys it. And no, I didn't do a lot of research (not as much as could be done), but I do hope that I did enough.

The Rewiever: Thanks. I really hope that I do this story justice. I must admit that I am a bit afraid bcs it fell apart the first time I wrote it. But I'll do my best. Yes, I must agree, Orlando Bloom was Hot in LoTR. Hope they show more of him in the third movie.

Ophelia: Don't worry. Legolas must be reunited with the Elves. I am not, and never will be as good a writer as Tolkien, and I'm not trying to take away anything from the genius of his work, so it would be nothing short of a sin if I change his story. 

Final note: I must admit that I am a bit afraid of this story. I'm scared that I'll mess it up like I did the previous one, and that it is going to fall apart. Any advice will be very much appreciated.


	5. Glossary

****

Glossary:

Writing a glossary on a story that spans over more that 100 years is quite difficult.   
To make things easier, I have decided to user the following standard:  
(part1): Indicates people/objects of the first part (when L was found)   
(part2): Indicates people/objects of the second part (25 years later)   


Urena: (part1),(part2):The Wisdom of the Northmen.

Kari: (part1):Husband of Frumgar, future queen of the Northmen. She lost her son shortly after he was born.  
(part2): queen of the Northmen. Adopted mother of L

Frumgar:(part1): Only son of the King. He is planning on leading his people to the North of Anduin.  
(part2): Became King when his father died. Adopted father of L

Lotert:(part1): Youngest member of Frumgar's party. 

Rodib:(part1): Member of Frumgar's party. He has a greater hatred for elves than most Northmen has.  
(part2): The local schoolmaster

Northmen:(part1): The ancestors of the Rohirrem. They orginially lived in the plains of Anduin.  
(part2): They live in a country called Éothéod (to the North of Anduin)

Wisdom (As described by Robert Jordan): In villages, a woman chosen by the Women's Circle to sit in the Circle for her knowledge of such things as healing and foretelling the weather, as well as for common good sense. A position of great responsibility and authority, both actual and implied. She is generally considered the equal of the Mayor, and in some villages his superior. She is chosen for life, and it is very rare for a Wisdom to be removed from office before her death. Almost traditionally in conflict with the Mayor.

(Author: Since Urena is the Wisdom of the main village of the Northmen I have made her an equil to the King. In The Wheel of Time (Robert Jordan) she is sometimes has the ability of foretelling, which is why Urena can see the future)

Eryn Lasgalen: Mirkwood before the shadow crept into the forest.


	6. Ch4: An Idea

I would like to apologise for this chapter being very short, and very late. I often drive behind another car that is going very slowly, and wonder if there is a reason for the car going so slowly. Well, there is always a reason, but there is almost never a very good reason. Same with this story.

Disclaimer: The idea of the void belongs to Robert Jordan.

To: The Reviewer, without whom this chapter would ever have appeared.

The lost Heir

Chapter 4: An Idea

Legolas reached the archery range only slightly out of breath. Quivering with excitement he scarcely glanced at the vast expanses of grassland that covered this part of the village. For once he was not left breathless at sight of the looming mountains on the horizon. Nor did he feel the sense comerady from those who trained around him. 

He had found it. Something none before him had ever thought about. The road to being the ultimate archer. A way to shoot two arrows at once. To hit two targets with one shot. 

Still shaking with excitement he took two arrows from his quiver and removed a feather from each. He placed both in the bowstring, the one notched between his index and middle finger and the other between his middle and ring finger. It was a clumsy hold, but one that could be perfected with practice.

Before he released the arrows, Legolas formed a single flame in his mind. Concentrating only on the flame, he fed all of his emotions to it, until it disappeared into a void, with even thought on the outside. He was one with the arrows, one with the bow. One with the ground. One with the two targets. He did not even feel the arrows leave the bow.

Time and motion seemed to slow. For what felt like an eternity the arrows flew straight, propelled forward by the force of the bow. They moved towards the center of the two targets, and at that moment Legolas knew the meaning of defeat. Then, ever so slowly, they began to lose momentum and turn, both to the left. 

Disappointment quivered through the void on waves of light as Legolas watched the arrows reach only the one target. One of them missed it completely, while the other stood quivering on the wood – a proclamation to the world that he had missed. From the first time Legolas had held a bow in his hands, his arrows had always found the bulls-eye. But not this time. This time even he had failed.

Shaking his head, Legolas fed all his thoughts and disappointment to the flame. The void took him again, and a sense of calm returned. He could feel the particles of air move as the men around him shook their heads in amusement. Without thought he tried again, holding the arrows slightly different than he had the first time.

A shocked silence enveloped the training field as both the arrows stood quivering in their respective targets. He had scored two perfect hits.

****

Kari watched regretfully as her husband paced around the room, muttering to himself under his breath. She had always believed that she could curb his temper. In her youth she had believed that she could somehow still the anger that seemed ready to boil over at any time. For a short while she had succeeded, but the fire in his eyes had always been there. His temper had been like a bound lion, subdued for the moment, but always ready to pounce when the opportunity presented itself to it. And the opportunity had come when she had failed to bring him a living child into the world.

He did not blame her. That she knew as certainly as she knew that she would never bear a child again. And his love for her was still as strong as hers was for him. But it was Legolas who kept him alive. Legolas was the reason why he got up in the mornings. Why he tried to renew his strength at night. He was the reason why Frumgar had conquered these lands. And yet, Legolas could never be King of Éothéod. He was the son of a King, who had no claim to his throne.

She almost laughed out loud at the futility of it all.

Frumgar turned when he heard the sound behind him. His expression softened when he saw who had intruded on his thoughts. Kari was as beautiful as she had been when he had first laid eyes on her. She had always had a calming influence on him. She was the gentle breeze that floated through the termoiled waters of his soul. *She should be more than a queen* he thought ruefully. *She should be a mother. Oh, if only I could have brought her a child*

He did not voice his thoughts, knowing that they would only bring her pain. "A King's word should be law." he muttered instead.

"And so it is." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him to show that she did not know what he meant, while in her heart she knew exactly what was ailing him.

He sighed. "Then why can't I change what is to be?"

The pain and resignation in his voice hurt Kari even more than the anger she had previously witnessed. She took his hands and said softly: "But you can. You have always had the power to change it. Can't you see that even though you can't ease my pain, if you ease your own, my heart will be lighter? "

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but… but you know that I can't." He searched her face, looking for a sign that she understood. That she understood that what she suggested would be the worst kind of betrayal.

Kari returned his gaze searching for understanding in the vast oceans of his blue eyes. When neither of them found what they were looking for, she stood up, and kissed his brow. "I plea for you to reconsider. I will await your answer."

She knew that she would never receive the answer she was hoping for, but she also knew for the first time in years what she must do. He would see it as betrayal, but it would be an even worse treachery if she went against what her heart told her.

***

"Well done, Legolas!" 

One of the young men clapped him on his back, as yet another two arrows stood embedded in the targets. Legolas had surpassed his previous record, managing to cut the sheaths of the arrows that had previously occupied that spot. 

The young man, Etret, notched his previously prepared arrows and took aim. Legolas stopped him. "You're not holding them correctly. Remember what I told you, position is everything."

He went over to Etret and changed the position of the arrows slightly. Standing back he nodded in approval. Etret fired, missing the two targets completely. He threw the bow down in disgust "If I hadn't seen you do it, I would not have believed it possible."

Getting only a grin in response he added: "You might be the best on the archery range, but I can still beat you with a sword."

"Do you feel like proving that?" Legolas smiled, accepting the challenge.

Without any further conversation they both took their bows and began walking towards the practicing area.

------------------

OK, that's it for now. Didn't want you guys to think that I've given up on the story. 

Thanks to all of my reviewer:

Himalayan-Rex: You're new, and it is always nice to have new people read your stories. Thanks for taking the time to write a review.

Princess Istawen: No, It's not over. It hasn't even started yet ;) But I'm still waiting for you to update your story!

Arwen Tinuviel: Thanks again for your constant support. Sorry once again for such a short chapter, but it was either this or nothing.

Strawberry Chick: No, you are not alone. I am a procastinator as well ;) Thank you for being one of the nice people who always makes me feel better about mysel.f

Ophelia: I don't think that people realise how difficult it is to find a story again if you don't have it in your review box. That's why I appreciate anonomous reviewers who come back almost more than the signed reviewers. Thanks for your support.

Last, but not least ;) The reviewer. Thanks for not gining up hope for another chapter even when everyone else did. You did not irritate me with your e-mails and reviews. Thanks again, it is people like you who makes new stories and chapters appear on ff.net.


End file.
